


Escapade

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Partners, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Jason Todd has one hell of a day. And he didn't plan it that way. Honest.





	

Jason pushed Tim’s apartment door open, pocketing his copy of the key as he peeked in. “Timbo?” he called, stepping in and shutting the door. He didn’t get a response and reached behind him, flipping the lock and inhaling. The apartment smelled like coffee, and if Jason listened, he could hear the pot in the kitchen. Beyond that, there was the _tap_ of fingers on keys, and Jason made a beeline for that, heading right for Tim’s living room. He found him sitting on the couch, saw the back of his head and the shape of his headphones, which would explain why he hadn’t answered Jason when he called.

 

Smirking, Jason crept up behind him. He reached forward, plucking the headphones up by their strap, at the same time saying loudly _yo babybird_ , and Tim nearly jumped out of his skin. His laptop slid from his lap and _thankfully_ onto the couch and not the floor, and he gave a shocked little yelp.

 

He half turned, twisting and glaring up at Jason, who could only chuckle. “Asshole,” he cursed, smacking his hand away and tugging his headphones to rest down around his neck. “Trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

“Aw, I’m just playing _gatito_.” Jason walked around the couch, flopping down and rummaging around the inner pockets of his leather jacket. “Brought you a present.” He held out a small flash drive, and Tim snatched it up, grabbing his laptop and quickly plugging it in. His fingers clicked away as Jason peered over, watching him scrolling through the various folders and files.

 

“Jesus Jason, this is _everything_ I could have wanted. How’d you get this info?”

 

“Called in a favor,” he said, reclining back a little. “Roy can hack almost as good as you can sweetheart. He’ll be in town sometime soon anyway to gather up the info I had for him for a case he’s working.”

 

“Saving me days worth of sifting and hacking,” Tim admitted, eyes darting around. He looked as if he had been given a box of _candy_. “I haven’t slept in like two days, I think I could actually crash while I’m running this through a few of my programs.” He turned, smiling up at Jason, and it almost made the dark circles beneath his eyes disappear.

 

Somehow, they had always looked good on Tim. And Jason wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or _not_. “Just glad to help Timbo.” Jason reached out, was going to tussle Tim’s hair, but his bangs were pinned up with bobby pins, and Jason chose to instead stroke of still soft hair gently. Tim smiled, eyes going half lidded, and when Jason’s hand moved down, he pressed his cheek into it, nuzzling affectionately. “I should probably let you work.”

 

Tim mumbled something, turning and kissing Jason’s wrist. His mouth was warm, and Jason sighed when Tim reached up, gripped at his arm so he could drag another kiss lower, so he was hitting the edge of Jason’s sleeve. “Not yet,” Tim whispered, pulling back. He shoved his laptop back onto the couch, untangling his headphones from his neck and dropping them as well. He slid right off the couch, sprawling on his butt on the floor for a minute, and Jason couldn’t help but chuckle because Tim was endlessly _cute_ in his sleep-deprived state.

 

But when he turned, shuffled between Jason’s legs and gripped his thighs, pushing himself up to peer up at Jason with those gorgeous eyes that no longer looked tired- it wasn’t _cute_ that Jason was associating with him.

 

“Tim… you… you really don’t…” Jason broke off as Tim shook his head, hands moving up Jason’s thighs and going right for his belt.

 

“I know I don’t have to,” he said, not breaking eye contact as he got it open, fingers moving to Jason’s fly now. “I never have to. I _wanna_ . It’s been a long few days and I haven’t played with you in so long.” He pulled the fabric apart, grabbing Jason’s brief waistband and tugging it down. Jason arched up, so that Tim could get it to settle beneath his cock, as he leaned forward, flicked his tongue out against the head. Jason wasn’t hard yet, but he felt his cock throb over just _seeing_ Tim’s tongue, and swallowed thickly as Tim smiled. “Don’t you wanna play with me?”

 

That was an ever obvious _fucking hell yes_ , in Jason’s mind.

 

Tim kept his little smirk, lifting Jason’s cock and dragging his tongue down the underside. Jason groaned, couldn’t tear his eyes away as Tim kissed slowly, moving his mouth over ever inch of him. Each time he’s pause to swirl his tongue over the head, Jason’s cock would give a healthy twitch, cock hardening- until he was hard and Tim looked so damn _pleased_ with himself.

 

“There we go,” he breathed, tongue dragging slowly up beneath the head. “That’s how I like to see you.” Jason swallowed thickly, reaching down to brush some of Tim’s hair back, most of his bangs still kept back by the clips. Tim giggled, planting a wet kiss to his shaft. “Keep looking at me like that and you’ll burn holes into me.” And then, with a playful glint in his eyes that was a _dare_ , “take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

 

He opened his mouth, swallowed half of Jason’s cock down, and Jason groaned. His hips bucked up, forced himself further over Tim’s tongue, and Tim didn’t stop him. Tim groaned over that. The hand holding Jason’s cock moving in time with his head. His other was grasping at Jason’s thick thigh, fingernails biting into his jeans.

 

Jason’s mouth fell open, and Tim looked too damn _good_ when he sucked cock. That pretty pink mouth stretched, the color rising on his cheeks. His eyelids fluttered and those long lashes made Jason think of _butterflies_ for some reason.

 

He looked like he’d kill for it, and that was the biggest fucking turn on Jason ever had.

 

“Babygirl,” he whispered, stroking Tim’s hair again, and Tim openly shivered. He never hid when Jason was turning him on, and Jason appreciated that. He forced his other hand into his jacket’s pocket, pulling his phone out. He brought it to life as Tim pulled back, chose to tease Jason’s dripping cockhead with that pretty tongue. “You sure?” Jason asked, holding up his phone, and Tim giggled. His breath and the vibration had Jason’s cock twitching again.

 

“‘Course I am,” he whispered, “Won’t be the first time you’ve taken pictures of me.”

 

He had a point. Jason smirked, couldn’t help himself, opening his camera and _clicking_ just as Tim glanced back up again. He groaned over that, taking another as Tim began easing back down his cock- and it was hard, because Jason wanted the pictures, but he wanted to see just Tim with his own two eyes, and not him through the camera.

 

Tim moved faster, and after a few more, Jason was dropping his phone on the couch. A few was better than nothing, and right now, he simply wanted to _watch_. Tim hummed over that, leaning forward more and lifting up higher on his knees, pushing his ass back and rocking his hips. Jason wondered if he was hard, in his leggings. If his cock was leaking against his underwear- if he were to get his fingers in Tim’s ass, how quickly they’d be sucked and swallowed in.

 

He gasped, hips rising again, and Tim was moving faster. Jason’s belly was tight, his balls aching, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Not that he ever did, with Tim. “Tim,” he croaked, voice breaking, and Tim only hummed, hallowing his cheeks further. Those nails continued to dig at Jason’s denim clad thigh, and Jason was fisting his hands at his side, groaning and gritting his teeth. His hips began to lift, aiding each of Tim’s bobs of his head- and then Jason was giving a sharp, loud cry, shaking all over, and Tim was stilling. He made a tiny noise, a sort of whine, as he sucked, not hiding as he swallowed once as Jason’s orgasm was still shaking through him.

 

When Tim pulled off, he made a point to grab Jason’s phone. He held it up, parting his lips and letting them glisten, cum-stained as his tongue darted out, causing more of a mess than cleaning it up. The picture snapped, and then he was crawling up, into Jason’s lap, digging his hands into his hair and jerking him forward. Panting still, Jason followed, Tim’s lips smashed to his in a clumsy kiss. Tim’s lips were worm, slightly swollen, and his tongue was bitter in ways Jason _knew_ by heart.

 

There wasn’t a day where Tim sucked him off that Jason ever refused to kiss him after.

 

Tim squirmed, and Jason got his arms around him, dipping his head down and nuzzling his neck. He sucked at his pulse, and Tim panted, rutting forward against his belly. “Lemme,” Jason mumbled, but when one hand reached for Tim, both of Tim’s were pushing them away.

 

“S’okay,” he whispered, leaning back a little and smiling. “You’ve gotta get to Roy, right? Can’t keep him waiting.”

 

“But-”

 

“Besides, I need a shower and some sleep.” Tim planted one quick kiss to Jason’s lips, before he stood up. Jason could _see_ the shape of his cock in his leggings, but Tim was ignoring it. He turned, and Jason unabashedly watched the sway of his hips, the shape of his ass, as he headed for the hallway. He paused when he reached there, looking back with a devilish little smile. “I’ll just play with my ass until I’ve come so much I have to pass out.”

 

Jason gawked, and Tim winked at him.

 

“Stop by when you can stay longer.”

 

*

 

“These look ancient,” Roy said, flipping through one of the files as he stood in Jason’s little cave. The old basement like area beneath Gotham wasn’t overly large, but it was enough for his few bikes and collection of computers and various _toys_.

 

“They are,” Jason admitted, leaning over his computer desk and scrolling through the video footage he was syphoning from Arkham. “But the underground section of Arkham is outdated. Some of the tech is good but the layout is _wretched_ and hasn’t changed.”

 

Roy hummed, and Jason didn’t bother turning around as he heard the pages flipping again. “You give Tim that info?”

 

“Yeah. He said thanks.” Jason sucked at his tongue when he thought of how Tim had thanked _him_ , and figured he would’ve been almost as eager to get at Roy in the same way. He didn’t hide his crush-like excitement over Roy.

 

Jason understood, he’d been bad at hiding it back when he was a kid.

 

Jason heard the file flop down on the table, as he clicked on a set of footage. “If you really wanna get to Waylon, the guard rotation is pretty set. You shouldn’t have a problem sneaking around them-” he cut off when he felt Roy leaning over him, pressing right up against his ass as he hooked one arm around his waist. “Harper, what-”

 

“Sorry, you’ve just got your ass out and it’s distracting.” Roy lifted up on his toes, leaning forward to rub his cheek at the back of Jason’s shoulder. He’d shed his jacket, and could feel the heat of Roy’s cheek through his tshirt. “You know I can’t say no to it.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Still, Jason was grinning, biting at his lip as Roy’s hips rocked forward, grinding into him. “If you love it so much why don’t you just _kiss it_.”

 

Jason expected a retort, a laugh- but what he got was Roy suddenly pulling back, and the sound of his knees as they thudded against the floor. Roy reached up, got those nimble fingers on his belt, and it was _open_ before Jason could even react. He opened his mouth, let out a surprised little _squeak_ that sounded nothing like himself, as Roy popped open the button of his jeans blind, and the pulled the zipper down.

 

“What are you-” Jason started, as Roy curled his fingers beneath his jeans and briefs.

 

“You told me to,” he offered, tugging everything down. Jason shivered, the cool air hitting his bare ass, as Roy let his clothing settle halfway down his thighs. He dragged his teeth along one cheek, and Jason’s mouth fell open. “How could I say no?”

 

He got his hands on Jason’s ass, squeezing, and Jason shifted. He pushed his ass back without even thinking, his knees feeling weak. Roy’s hands were always so warm, calloused in all the right damn ways, big enough to make Jason feel small if he wanted to. And that wasn’t something many people could do. And when they parted flesh Jason bowed his head, folded his arms on the desk and buried his face there, cheeks burning.

 

Roy’s tongue was hot, dragging up over his asshole and making Jason gnaw at his lip. He lapped, kneading Jason’s ass in his hands, before giving a little growl and pressing his tongue in. Jason’s mouth fell open and he whined, his cock heavy and threatening to leak onto the floor now. Roy groaned himself, tongue-fucking Jason as Jason tried to ride his tongue, pushing back and forgetting everything else in the damn world.

 

“Roy,” he whispered, lifting his head, as Roy moving to tracing his hole, squeezing his ass until his blunt nails were digging in.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, “Jay, can I…” Jason was nodding before Roy finished his thought, not caring _what_ Roy was going to ask, only knowing it had to be heaven. Roy pulled back completely, standing up. Jason straightened, turning, only to have Roy box him in, push him right up against the desk. He as fumbling with his own jeans, nearly popping the button off in his haste to get them open. Jason shuddered, biting his lip in a way he _knew_ Roy liked, even if he couldn’t think that far in that moment.

 

Roy tugged his own clothing down just enough for his cock to spring free. He grasped it, leaning right into Jason and getting that hand around both of them, as the other reached back, gripped Jason by the back of his neck. He tugged him in, crashed their mouths together in a wet, rhythmless kiss- and Jason whined, reaching up to grip at Roy’s biceps as his one hand worked them quickly. Jason was already leaking so much pre-cum it was _embarrassing_ , but Roy wasn’t far behind him. It made the strokes easy, let Roy’s cock slide against Jason’s in ways that had Jason’s breath catching.

 

“Fuckin’- Jaybird, _baby_.” Roy was growling the words into Jason’s mouth, and Jason was drowning in them, hips bucking as he felt his body buzzing. The static was back in his spine, coursing out through his whole body. He dug his nails tighter into Roy’s arms, into freckles and tattoos, and heard Roy hiss into his mouth. Jason bucked harder, and suddenly he was ripping away, tossing his head back and howling as he came. Roy groaned, mouth curving into a grin as he pressed his face down into Jason’s neck, stroking quickly without rhythm now, working Jason through his orgasm and chasing his own.

 

Jason shuddered, whimpering because he was so damn hypersensitive now, but Roy was still _going_. His cock was throbbing, Jason could feel it, and it was only when Roy sank his teeth into Jason’s pulse that his hips stuttered and he was groaning into Jason’s pulse, his own orgasm leaving him shaking.

 

When Roy finally released their cocks, Jason slumped back. He let go of Roy’s arms, gripping at the desk instead, as Roy hung his head slightly, chuckling. “Needed that,” he mumbled, and Jason could only smile.

 

“ _Dog_.” He reached out, nudged him with his foot. “You’re a little sticky, Harper.”

 

Roy offered up a devil-grin. He leaned closer, his free hand grabbing the counter in support as he lifted the other. “Yeah? Wonder if you’re to blame, Jaybird.” He pressed two glistening fingers to Jason’s mouth, and Jason opened gladly, sucked them in. He swirled his tongue around them and Roy groaned. Jason reached up with both hands, got one around Roy’s wrist and one clutching at his forearm, forcing his fingers in further, forcing him to fuck them over his tongue as Jason sucked them clean. When he finally let them free, he lapped at his palm, down to his wrist, and Roy’s eyes were nearly rolling. “God you could kill a man.”

 

“So could you.” He let go, finally, and Roy stepped back. Jason moved to fix his clothing, as Roy tugged his up with one hand, heading for the industrial sink Jason had, at the other end of the room. Jason turned, reaching for his phone on the counter and unlocking it, checking his messages as he called, “You know, you’re gonna have a little trouble if the Bat hears you’re breaking _into_ Arkham.”

 

He heard the water running, and glanced at his messages. At some point after he’d found Roy _already_ in his cave, Tim had texted him.

 

 _Come over when I’ve gotten some sleep gorgeous. Keep me company._ There were a number of happy kissing emojis after, and Jason could only laugh. He was shaking his head when Roy came up behind him, curiously snatching his phone away.

 

“Awww, look at your little babygirl being _sweet on you_.” Roy grinned, and Jason shook his head more, before Roy clicked out of the message. His finger slipped as he did, and he opened Jason’s camera roll- and his eyes went a little large. Jason didn’t notice, as he turned back to the screen.

 

“So, I’m thinking if you time your entrance right, maybe Bruce will be distracted by his patrol on the opposite side of the city-”

 

“Holy _fuck_ Jaybird.” Jason paused, looking over, and Roy turned the phone, showing off the image of Tim with his cum stained lips and tongue, looking so damn pleased with himself. Jason flushed, glancing away. “Dude, _this_ is how you spent your morning?”

 

“I didn’t _plan_ for it.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ who _cares_ how did you actually _leave_? I would’ve barricaded myself in that damn apartment for a week.”

 

Jason glanced back, shrugging a shoulder. “He told me to? Said he was gonna shower and get some sleep and… uh…” Jason waved one hand, his cheeks tinging, and Roy positively _grinned_.

 

“I love when you blush.” He leaned forward, smacked a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “So, lemme get this straight. You got your dick sucked and your ass eaten and it’s not even dark yet?” Jason hesitated, before nodding, and Roy reached up, tussling his hair. “God _damn_ that’s a good day.” Another kiss, and he was dropping Jason’s phone, sliding his hands along his sides and peppering kisses all over his face.

 

“Harper, _stop_.” Jason was laughing, however, and Roy giggled into his neck, the sound ending in a snort.

 

“Wanna make it even _better_ ?” Jason quirked up a brow, and Roy nuzzled near his ear. “Do me a favor and when I’m done with my little _escape act_ , I’ll spend a night with you and give you whatever you want…”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, but he reached up, got his arms around Roy’s neck. “You’d do that anyway, Roytoy.” Still, he smirked. “Talk to me…”

 

*

 

“I didn’t expect to find you up here,” Jason mused, half leaning into Bruce’s office. He was holding onto the door, watching as Bruce shifted through a stack of papers on his large desk. He glanced up for a moment, brow creasing when he saw Jason, before he looked back down.

 

“And I wouldn’t have expected to see you.” Jason stepped in, shutting the door tightly behind him.

 

“Aw, c’mon B- don’t sound so _excited_.” He walked over, pausing to lean down onto the desk, palms splayed. He was rather glad he’d thought to text Damian, to ask about Bruce’s patrol plans. Turns out, he was staying in that night. Had Jason gone out, he would have wasted his time.

 

Granted, he probably didn’t need to _be_ here if Bruce wasn’t going out- but it couldn’t hurt.

 

“What do you want, Jason?”

 

“Just some quality time.” He perched up on his toes, trying to get closer. “Is that a crime?” Truthfully, Jason just didn’t have a better answer. If he had gotten Bruce on the streets, it’d be easy to distract him- but like _this_? “Weird to see you staying in.”

 

Bruce sighed, sounded exhausted. “Business.” Ah, not the _Bat_ kind, probably.

 

“Yeah?” Jason pushed himself back up, walking around the desk to lean his hip against it, right next to Bruce’s chair. “Need to talk?”

 

Bruce shook his head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “No. Just to let my eyes rest.” He leaned back, his other hand reaching up to pop another button on his shirt. His jacket and tie were long gone, and Jason could see a decent sliver of skin, down his chest. He swallowed thickly, looking away, feeling his pulse picking up.

 

“Well, I can leave if you want,” Jason offered, even if it was the opposite of what he wanted. “Or I can hang out. You know, give you something to be more annoyed with than work.”

 

Bruce gave a little chuckle, and Jason looked back. There was a small smile on Bruce’s lips, as his hand fell away, rested on the arm of his chair. “Problem child,” he teased, and _god_ , Bruce teasing him was just… something Jason couldn’t get used to.

 

He’d loosened up a bit, lately. Jason still couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yeah,” Jason admitted, as he began to worm his way between Bruce’s chair and the desk. “I am.” He leaned forward, got his hands on the chair’s arms and inclined his head, so close to Bruce he could see the stubble already setting in on his jaw. “Gonna punish me for it?”

 

It was playful and _enticing_ , and Jason didn’t know why his body still had _desire_ left in it, after both Tim and Roy- but Bruce always got him worked up. Always made him feel like that kid shaking in his shorts and pixie boots, just wanted to get wrapped up in his huge arms. To disappear in his cape.

 

Bruce quirked up a brow, and Jason expected to be shoved off. Turned down. That was what happened, the majority of the nights-

 

But when Bruce reached up, grabbed him by the collar of his tshirt and dragged him down, Jason got dizzy. Bruce’s mouth pressed to his, heavy and warm but not overly active, just enough to tell Jason he could be interested. Which meant today was going down as a damn miracle.

 

“That a yes?” Jason mumbled, when Bruce pulled back. Bruce kept that small smirk, and Jason gripped the chair tighter, crawling right up into it. He settled in Bruce’s lap, the chair barely having enough room for the two of them, as he got his arms around his neck. Bruce’s hands found his hips, squeezed reassuringly, and Jason was leaning in, kissing him again. This time he licked at Bruce’s mouth, got his tongue in to tease the tips of his teeth, before Bruce was sucking at it, then forcing it back.

 

Jason moaned, sliding along Bruce’s lap, trying to grind into him. Bruce was pushing up, one arm hooking around him as the other slid right up under his tshirt, along the muscles of his sides and then around to press to his chest. His thumb rolled over Jason’s nipple, flicking the ring there playfully, and Jason gasped, shaking.

 

“I felt that,” Bruce whispered, and Jason bit at his lip, got a groan from Bruce. “Wicked,” Bruce breathed, and suddenly he was standing up, shoving Jason forward. Jason sprawled on Bruce’s desk, knocked the papers there all over the floor and nearly had his laptop falling as well. Jason stared up, legs spread, as Bruce leaned over him, one hand supporting him on the desk, the other going for Jason’s belt.

 

“I can be worse,” Jason whispered, pushing towards Bruce’s hand as he got to his fly. “I can be so _bad_.” He rolled his hips as Bruce got them open, before Bruce was straightening up, tugging everything down his thighs. Jason braced his hands on the desk, lifted up as Bruce dragged his clothing down his legs. There were a brief few moments where Bruce had to work open the laces to Jason’s boots- but then they were thudding to the floor, his jeans and underwear following, and Bruce was getting his hands between Jason’s thighs, holding them wide open. Jason shivered, holding them open and offering himself up, his hands grasping at the edge of the desk.

 

Bruce reached down, pressed his fingertips to Jason’s hole. He teased the warm, pliant muscle, his eyes _flashing_ because Jason was so relaxed.

 

“I had a little fun earlier,” Jason admitted, eyelids fluttering as Bruce messaged him, didn’t press in. Bruce quirked a brow, his other hand reaching for one of his drawers, tugging it open.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Y-eah.” Jason sighed, getting one of his feet up to perch on the edge of the desk, as he heard the unmistakable sound of a bottle cap popping open. “Wanna hear about it?” Bruce only hummed, pulling away long enough to pour lube onto his fingers, before they were back, rubbing at Jason’s hole in wet, teasing circles. “Tim- Tim blew me.” Jason gasped, as one pressed in, and pushed down against it, not letting Bruce go slow. “Got on his knees and took pictures with my cum all over his mouth.”

 

Bruce pushed a second finger into him, over that, and Jason spread his thighs wider, openly riding Bruce’s fingers.

 

“That turn you on or make you _jealous_ ?” Jason smirked. “Sad you couldn’t get your mouth on my cock- or that _I_ got Tim?” A third finger, and Jason gasped, openly quaking. “F-fuck.” He tossed his head, gritting his teeth- and it was so _good_. Bruce finally put his other hand on Jason’s thigh, rubbing affectionately. “And then Roy ate my ass.”

 

Those fingers curled, and Jason howled, clenching up around Bruce.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, get in me,” he panted, not wanting to wait. Bruce was quick to comply, pulling himself from Jason to get his pants open. Jason rolled his hips as Bruce rubbed lube along his cock, giving a little whine to show just how impatient he was. He was always impatient with Bruce, always afraid that Bruce might change his mind. But when Bruce leaned over him, one hand guiding his cock steadily into Jason, Jason tossed his head back, a smile and a happy sigh escaping him.

 

Bruce always filled him so damn well, made him feel small, like Roy did. Except with Bruce he was a _fleck_ , was almost nothing, and it was freeing.

 

Bruce leaned in, buried his face in Jason’s neck as his hips bucked. Jason grasped at him, got his arms over his shoulders and dug his hands into Bruce’s shirt, clinging as he thrust onto him as best as he could. His body was on a sensual high, remembered all the pleasure he’d gotten already from Tim and Roy- and his cock was leaking up onto his tshirt, hard and bobbing. He sucked in a breath, gave a lewd moan that turned into a mewl, as Bruce dragged his mouth along Jason’s neck. He paused at his pulse, before he chuckled, leaning back enough for Jason to see those dark eyes and how they were dancing.

 

“Who left the mark?” he asked, and Jason realized Roy’s teeth had left a small ring of bruises.

 

“ _Roy_ ,” he admitted, the name coming out in a moan, and Bruce was leaning in, sinking his teeth into the other side of Jason’s neck. Jason gasped, blunt nails digging at Bruce’s back, seeming like they could tear right through his shirt. Bruce gave another squeeze with his teeth and a sharp thrust, before pulling back.

 

“Don’t moan his name when you’re with me,” Bruce hissed, straightening up. He pulled from Jason’s body, which earned him a whine. “Stand up.”

 

Jason pushed off the desk, standing at his full height with his shoulders squared. He lifted his chin- and oh, that look in Bruce’s eyes. He got possessive when they fucked. While it didn’t matter who Jason was with in his life, when Bruce bedded down with him, the man always seemed to like to pretend it was only _him_.

 

“Don’t like that someone got to me first?” Jason asked, and Bruce was grabbing him, turning him around forcefully. Jason chuckled, grabbed his tshirt and yanked it off, tossing it to the floor. Completely naked now, he leaned over the desk, baring his ass. “C’mon Bruce, leave a few marks on me. So that when Roy fucks me tomorrow, he’ll know you were here. Or-” Jason cut off when Bruce grabbed his hips, jerked him back and thrust his cock roughly back into him. “Fuckin’ _hell_ ,” Jason breathed, eyes nearly rolling. “Or when- when I play with Tim, he knows what his big bad _Bat_ tried to do to me.”

 

Bruce slammed into him again, each thrust brutal, and Jason was moaning, grinning because _this_ was what he wanted. If he’d wanted Bruce to be gentle, he would have gone about this _differently_. As it was, one of the man’s large hands was roaming up his scarred back, the others till holding his hip in an iron grip.

 

Jason kept one arm folded on the table, the other squirming down to grasp at his cock. His grip wasn’t great, the angle not the best, but it was enough to let his cock thrust clumsily into his fist. He shoved his ass back against Bruce, taking every inch in. Each hit to his prostate had him shivering, and he could hear Bruce’s ragged breaths now, quick and heavy. He wasn’t going to last much longer-

 

“C’mon Bruce,” Jason said, arching a little and getting his fingers to tease his own cockhead. “Fuck me _harder_ . Bruise every inch of me. Am I your little bird? _Prove it_.”

 

Bruce growled, the sort of sound that had Jason sighing, as he shoved himself back again. Bruce met him, the thrust so fucking _hard_ Jason swore his teeth almost clacked together. His toes tried to curl, but he pushed himself up on them instead, giving himself better leverage to fuck himself back on Bruce’s cock, as his fingertips continued to fondle and tease his dripping cockhead. It was when he heard Bruce panting out his name, though, a continued mantra of _Jason_ , and he finally snapped. He tossed his head back and yelled, his throat aching from it, as he seized up tightly around Bruce’s cock.

 

His cock pulsed, and despite his earlier orgasms, cum leaked over his fingers, spilling to the floor in a thick stream. Jason gasped, shaking, the waves crashing over and over on him, making his body tingle. His cry turned into a whine, and then a string of whimpers as Bruce fucked him through the mind-shattering orgasm.

 

“Bruce, _Bruce_ .” His name was falling from Jason’s partially numb lips now, desperate. “C’mon, _c’mon_ , come inside me.”

 

He _wanted_ that wet fire more than anything, now. Bruce reached over him, grasped one shoulder and jerked him back, and then all those guttural sounds fell away to a relieved moan, and Jason _felt_ his orgasm. Felt the heavy pulses of his cock and that deliciously slick feeling as Bruce filled him. And when Bruce finally let go, took a single step back and collapsed into his chair, Jason stayed as he was. He bowed his head to the desk, kept his ass high and on display, knowing Bruce was watching as he felt a line of cum trickling down his thigh.

 

Jason was panting, but _god_ he felt good. Hadn’t felt this good in a while. It had been a little while since he’d gotten any, and the fact that he had _three_ people bringing him off in one day made him think life was throwing him one last bone before it finally took him out. Which, in the current state he was in, was fine by him. He felt so damn good he was sure he wouldn’t even feel it.

 

“Jason…” Bruce said, his voice husky. Jason lifted his head, glancing back at him with heavy lids. “Come here.”

 

“Why? Afraid if you keep looking at the mess you made you’ll have to clean it up?” Still, Jason straightened up, turning to face Bruce. He rolled his neck and shoulders, ignoring all the aches beginning to pick up- like the way his neck throbbed from Bruce’s bite. “Maybe you should.”

 

Bruce frowned, and Jason smiled, leaning forward and grabbing him by the collar. He tugged him in, gave him a quick kiss, and was relieved that Bruce fell into it. Jason _liked_ being kissed after sex. Jason inclined his head, smiling as he licked at Bruce’s mouth, enjoying that Bruce was being soft now, affectionate-

 

Until Bruce’s phone was ringing, from his desk. Jason sighed, pulling back and grabbing it, handing it to him without a word. Bruce took it, and Jason leaned back against his desk, hands braced on it, remaining blissfully naked.

 

“Hello?” Bruce said, glancing away from Jason. He was quiet for a moment, before he jerked his head back, now _glaring_ at Jason. “I see. No, do not interfere, Damian. Leave the clean up to the GCPD. Do not pursue.” He pulled his phone away, hitting the _end call_ button, before he frowned. “Jason?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Word just got out that _someone_ broke _Killer Croc_ out of Arkham tonight. _Someone_ sporting a lot of red. Damian recovered an arrow from the scene.”

 

Jason _laughed_ at that, reaching up to cover his face with his hand. “Good old Roy,” he said, shaking his head. “He works fast.”

 

“You _knew_.”

 

“Yeah,” Jason admitted, “Who do you think helped him? He wanted me to keep you off Arkham for a while, but I sort of… forgot as the night went on.” Jason waved his hand now, but Bruce was still glaring.

 

“Your means of distraction are _effective_ , but filthy…”

 

“ _I’m_ filthy,” Jason pointed out, leaning forward. He got his hands on Bruce’s chair, pinned him in. “And so are you. I didn’t fuck you just to distract you, B. You know that. Now, I trust my boy. If Roy needs Waylon, he _needs him_ . Leave it be, I’m sure they won’t go munching on any bystanders. Flesh isn’t Roy’s thing.” Jason paused, before he flashed a smile. “Well, maybe it is a _little_ , considering that bite he left on me.”

 

Bruce continued to frown, and Jason sighed.

 

“Frown like that and your age will show, Brucie. So, trust me on this?”

 

There was silence, and then a reluctant, “Fine.” Bruce reached up, and despite that glare, affectionately brushed Jason’s hair back. “Roy should have come to me.”

 

“Eh, he doesn’t really like to explain himself. So you would’ve said _no_ .” Jason turned, kissed Bruce’s palm. “Now, I’ve had one _hell_ of a day. You going to send me home so you can brood- or you wanna take me to a _bed_ and do this properly?”

 

Bruce hummed, before he gripped Jason’s chin, holding him steady. “I wasn’t aware you _ever_ did things properly.”

 

“ _Harsh_. I can be a romantic if the mood hits. _Romance_ _me_ a little. Because if you don’t, trust me- I know people who will.”

 

Fighting words, Jason knew. But he also knew when Bruce’s eyes flashed, that he’d won with them. Bruce was his for the night- and maybe in the morning too. And if not, well- Jason had plenty of people waiting to give him _intimacy_. Today have proved that.


End file.
